Countdown to Destruction (Revisited Series)
Countdown to Destruction is the two part season finale of Power Rangers in Space: Revisited. Originally, the finale was meant to be the end of the Power Rangers: Revisited franchise as a whole, marking a major turning point in any Power Rangers series to date. "Countdown" marks the final appearance of almost every villain from the previous seasons. Although Zordon sacrifices himself, he will be reborn in Universal Hexagon, part 2. Overview "Countdown to Destruction" saw the final stages of an all-out assault on the universe, orchestrated by Dark Specter and led by Astronema, appointed as his second-in-command. The main villains from all previous incarnations of Power Rangers: Revisited were included and dealt with, giving closure to the six-year story arc that had started the franchise, and began the tradition of using new cast and characters with each subsequent incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise. The event also culminated with Andros destroying Zordon, with Alpha and the original Rangers watching, and begins what had come to be called the "Post-Zordon" era of the Power Rangers: Revisited franchise. Synopsis Part 1 Dark Specter reveals to Astronema that the time has finally come for the United Alliance of Evil to band together and conquer the universe. Astronema agrees and, after giving her Quantrons an encouraging speech about Evil winning this upcoming epic war, they depart in their Velocifighters, half heading for Earth, and the other half for KO-35. At the same time, King Mondo and Queen Machina receive Dark Specter's orders. Mondo tells the Machine Empire to prepare for the biggest battle the universe has ever seen. Telissa has already begun to attack and brags that she'll show Astronema evil. Although Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa initially argue with Astronema over her plan, they agree to flip for it: heads means they'll follow Astronema's plan, tails means they'll stick with their plan. After trying to see their quarter from thousands of miles above planet Irk, Rita wins the coin toss and an angry Astronema proclaims "You can't see a quarter from thousands of miles above a planet!". Astronema mocks the imprisoned Zordon, whose energy tube has been steadily draining his energy and is now aboard the Dark Fortress. Zordon tries to convince her to stop the attack, and Astronema considers after she sees Alpha 5 on the viewing monitor. Scenes of battles are shown from various planets, and the forces of Evil are clearly winning: On Gratha, Telissa and her army beat the Alien Rangers of Aquitar into submission. On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the lone Gold Zeo Ranger is overwhelmed by Rita and Zedd's forces. On the Phantom Ranger's Homeworld, the Machine Empire and General Havoc dominate the Phantom Ranger. On KO-35, Quadrafighters and Cogs land and assault the rebels. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, leaves KO-35 in order to get help from the other Space Rangers on Earth. He is attacked by Velocifighters during his journey, but is rescued by the Space Rangers aboard the Astro Megaship. Zhane informs the Rangers of the attack on KO-35, but learns that this is only part of an all-out invasion of the universe. Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, then informs them that over a thousand Velocifighters are heading towards Earth. The Rangers immediately set a course for Earth. Citizens of Angel Grove begin what appears as a normal day until Velocifighters attack, blasting the city building by building. A myriad of Quantrons and Piranhatrons land and begin capturing civilians. The Astro Megaship arrives in Earth's air-space, and while Zhane pilots it and engages the Velocifighters in the air, the other Rangers morph onto their Galaxy Gliders and travel through the planet's atmosphere to Angel Grove. Initially, the fight goes in their favor, but then, Darkonda joins the fight and attacks Ashley, the Yellow Ranger. Andros, the Red Ranger, saves her by activating his Red Battlized Ranger mode, but is shot down by Ecliptor. Then Ecliptor and Darkonda combine their energies and blast Andros and Ashley, who are forced to demorph simultaneously. The other Rangers are doing just as badly. Zhane boards his personal Zord, the Mega Winger, but it gets badly damaged by an onslaught of Velocifighters and crashes into a building. Carlos, T.J. and Cassie are also forced to demorph and go into hiding as Quantrons round up the citizens as prisoners. Back on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor shows Astronema the two newly-designed Super Torpedo prototypes, which, when perfected, can destroy an entire planet. Although the prototypes are intended to be used on Earth, Darkonda, who's on his last life, realizes that something the size of a planet can also be destroyed by the Super Torpedoes. Knowing this is his chance to take charge, he hijacks a Velocifighter with the Super Torpedoes attached. He fires one torpedo and scores a direct hit on Dark Specter, who slowly begins to disintegrate. Then Darkonda attempts to destroy the Dark Fortress with the other torpedo, but Dark Specter hasn't yet been finished. Roaring "Traitor!" he swallows the Velocifighter with Darkonda on board. Darkonda's last life is spent, and Dark Specter explodes, showering pieces of debris on the Earth below. A holographic image of Ecliptor appears in the sky of all of the conquered planets, revealing that, in the wake of Dark Specter's destruction, Astronema has assumed power as the Queen of the Universe (to Telissa's horror and Rita's chagrin). On the Dark Fortress, Zordon's energy is restored after Dark Specter's destruction. He pleads with Astronema to end the onslaught on the universe, but her programming initially prevents her from acting on his words. Astronema then declares to Zordon, "I'm not just Evil; I'm the Queen of Evil!" and orders Ecliptor to land the Dark Fortress on Earth. Part 2 Continuing from where Part 1 left off, the Dark Fortress enters Earth's atmosphere and places itself over Angel Grove. Astronema and Ecliptor teleport down on top of a highrise building, where Astronema addresses the crowd of captive humans. She announces that the rest of the universe has surrendered and that the Power Rangers have failed to save them. She goes on to say that the Rangers are somewhere down here hiding. She demands that the Rangers be brought to her by tomorrow morning or she'll destroy the entire planet. Having issued her threat, Astronema teleports back to the Dark Fortress. That night on Earth, the citizens of Angel Grove discuss the situation. Bulk and Skull defend the Rangers when a woman suggests that the Rangers have abandoned them. Meanwhile, the demorphed Rangers (including Zhane, who reveals that the Mega Winger is out of action and that the rebels of KO-35 have surrendered) try to formulate battle plans. Andros sneaks away, intending to confront his sister and get through to her. The other Rangers attempt to convince him that Karone is gone for good, and Ashley tries to persuade him to stay, but Andros insists he has to do this. He activates his Battlizer mode and flies away towards the Dark Fortress. In the morning, Astronema berates the Rangers as cowards, and demands that the Rangers turn themselves over. Just as they are about to do so, Bulk himself steps forward and claims to be a Power Ranger ("I am the Blue Ranger!"). Skull follows suit ("I am the Black Ranger!"), as does Professor Phenomenus ("I am the Red Ranger!"), Adelle Ferguson ("You can call me the Pink Ranger!"), an old man ("And I'm The Silver Ranger!") and the woman ("I'm the Yellow Ranger!") then the rest of Angel Grove declares themselves to be Rangers. The real Rangers watch this and are both shocked and impressed. Astronema and Ecliptor, however, are angered by this act of defiance and begin firing on everyone, but then the real Rangers reveal themselves, morph, perform their roll call of colors (with Zhane telling Astronema that she's "gone too far"), and battle the Quantrons and Piranhatrons. Bulk and Skull rally the citizens and they join the battle. Realizing things are getting out of hand, Astronema and Ecliptor teleport back to the Dark Fortress. Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Andros creates a distraction and locks Ecliptor out of the control center. Searching for his sister, he and Alpha 5 instead discover Zordon in the control center. Zordon tells him that to defeat the forces of Evil, Andros must shatter his energy tube and destroy him. Andros initially refuses and Alpha is shocked at this (complete with the original seven running in to prevent this), but Zordon convinces him there is no other way to save the universe. Andros raises his Spiral Saber and prepares to strike the final blow, but hesitates, unwilling to kill the Rangers' mentor and Alpha's father figure. Just then Astronema arrives and attacks Andros. He refuses to fight her and tries to get her to remember that they're brother and sister. Astronema, however, doesn't listen, and, due to the re-programming she got in Dark Specter's Revenge: Part 2, attacks him relentlessly and repeatedly. She even throws him through a mesh wall and prepares to finish him off with her Wrath Staff, sneering, "Goodbye, brother." At the last moment, Andros grabs his Spiral Saber and blocks the incoming attack. The energy bolt is deflected back and hits Astronema instead, killing her. Andros is horrified, fearing that his sister is gone forever. Just then Ecliptor bursts in. Devastated that the Princess whom he considered a daughter is dead, he attacks Andros. The two battle furiously, until Zordon reminds Andros that he has to destroy the energy tube; telling Andros that it is his duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe, no matter the cost. His voice breaking and "tears" welling in his visor, Alpha asks him if he has to die, and Zordon warmly tells him and his original rangers that they'll be fine without him. Breaking away from the fight after striking Ecliptor down for the count, Andros does so, sending a wave of energy across the universe which wipes out or purifies all the invading Evil villains. On Earth, everyone is happy except for Ashley, who suspects that Andros didn't make it. Just then, the Dark Fortress lands nearby and Andros emerges with a lifeless Astronema in his arms. He lays her down and starts to cry, when suddenly Astronema returns to life and reverts into Karone. She wakes up with no memory of her days as the reprogrammed Astronema, and Andros hugs her. Some time later, after Zordon's funeral, the Rangers help the inhabitants of KO-35 rebuild their world and are about to board the Megaship, leaving for Earth. However, Andros, Zhane, and Karone plan to stay on KO-35, after Ashley tries unsuccessfully to persuade Andros to come with them. The Rangers sadly board the Megaship, with Ashley the most devastated that she has lost Andros, when suddenly he appears with Zhane and Karone. He tells DECA to set a course for Earth. They go home, and with that, an era comes to an end. Deleted scene As the Rangers battle against the Quantron forces in the business district of Angel Grove, Alpha arrives then and just stares at the battle, as though not even seeing it. Cassie yells at him to morph, which snaps him out of his daze. He has a flash of memory about Andros telling him about Zordon. His voice shaking with grief, Alpha transforms into Zeo Ranger VI Silver and charges into the battle, recklessly taking on the Quantrons by himself as he tells himself that it can't be true that Zordon's dead. The Rangers, Goldar and the civilians destroy the Quantrons and focus on the main monster, but Alpha gets there first. He attacks the monster with such ferocity that he destroys it by himself. He then begins to cry, remembering that Andros told him that he had to kill Zordon to save the universe. As everyone watches him with concern, Alpha drops to his knees, tears falling from his visor as he cries out Zordon's name. On the Astro Megaship, Zordon has left a letter sitting on a table. An image of what might have been shows Kimberly singing while the many veteran Rangers listen happily. In reality, Alpha 5 reads aloud Zordon's letter and its message to the others, in which Zordon thanks them and asks them to carry on knowing that his legacy lives on within them all. The Rangers and two automatons all break down crying. Zordon walks into the distance and is swallowed up by a bright light. ---- Alpha stares at a star-shaped pendant in his hands, remembering Zordon's encouragement for him that he and the Rangers will be fine without him, and Ted's encouragement that no matter what happens, to stay cheerful like he always has been. Alpha wonders how he can still smile at a time like this. On the Astro Megaship, Kim and Trini re-read Zordon's letter. As Alpha walks slowly down the street, Ted unexpectedly appears in front of him. He says that he heard about Zordon, and Alpha nods and forces a "smile". Ted steps forward and pulls the little robot into his arms, telling him to go ahead and cry, because when he is with him he doesn't have to hold back. Alpha begins to sob against his chest. Quotes *'Dark Specter': The time has come to complete my master plan, Astronema. Summon all of my guild forces. They must all unite to finally to take over the universe. *'Astronema': Let the battle begin. When we're finished. There will be no good left in the universe. No love. No happiness. Only chaos. Anger. Greed. Fight strong and destroy all the forces of goodness. Especially the Power Rangers. *'Monster': Yes. *'Astronema': Go now! It's been the wrath of Dark Specter! *'Monster': The order has coming in. Your majesty. *'King Mondo': Prepare for the biggest battle the universe has ever seen already done. *'Kid Robot': Yipee. *'All': (Grunting and Yelling) *'Divatox': Watch it, furball! Move out, fish-face! Pure beauty, coming through! Evil? I'll show that Astronema evil. *'Monster': (Yelling) *'Rita': There she is! You tell her, Zeddy. *'Monster': Your majesty, I've got Rita and Lord Zedd on the horn for ya. *'Lord Zedd': We don't need your plan. We have our own. *'Astronema': Quiet! I make the strategy. And you will follow orders. *'Rita': Oh, yeah? Well who, may I ask, put you in charge? *'Astronema': Dark Specter himself. *'Monster': Zing! *'Rita': Oh! *'Lord Zedd': Dark Specter! Ooh, well in that case, we just love your plan. *'Rita': Yeah. *'Monster': Thought you might. *'Astronema': Get me Divatox. Then Mondo and Machina. Now! *'Monster': What a sorehead. *'Astronema': Excellent. Welcome, Zordon. It appears you're almost out of energy. Soon you'll be gone forever. *'Zordon': You will never succeed, Astronema. *'Astronema': Oh, no? Watch. Ah, yes, the home of the Phantom Ranger. *'Phantom Ranger': (Grunts) *'Astronema': You have a front-row seat to the end of your era and the beginning of mine. *'All': (Yells and Grunts) *'King Mondo': Now what a lovely day for a total victory. *'Zordon': Karone, you can stop this. Before it is too late. *'Lord Zedd': It's great to be back in the game. Goldar, now! *'Zordon': Has Dark Specter filled you so full of evil that you would even destroy your own planet? ---- *'Red Space Ranger': Alright, guys this is the big one. But we can do it right? *'All': Right! *'Yellow Space Ranger': Get going quickly. *'Pink Space Ranger': Come on, hurry let's go. *'Black Space Ranger': Come on people, hurry! *'Pink Space Ranger': Come on! *'Black Space Ranger': Move it. *'Pink Space Ranger': This way, this way. That's right, okay as fast as you can go, come on. *'Blue Space Ranger': You'll be safe, right over there. *'Red Space Ranger': You okay? *'Guy': Yeah. *'Red Space Ranger': It's okay now, leave hurry up. These guys just don't know when to quit. Spiral Saber Booster Mode! Fire! Ashley! *'Yellow Space Ranger': (Screams) *'Red Space Ranger': Red Battlized Ranger. *'Watch': Three! *'Darkonda': I'll get you, Red Ranger. *'Red Battlzied Ranger': Save it, Darkonda. Battlizer Missiles! *'Ecliptor': Huh, Red Ranger? Take this! *'Yellow Space Ranger': Andros. You okay? *'Red Space Ranger': Yeah, but we've got to get outta here. *'Darkonda': Hold it right there. *'Ecliptor': You're not going anywhere. *'Silver Space Ranger': I need the Mega Winger. Alright, Mega Winger online. Whoa, the fighters are everywhere. One down, a gazillion to go. *'Pink Space Ranger': The Mega Winger. *'Black Space Ranger': Yeah! *'Silver Space Ranger': There are just too many of them. I'm going down! *'All': (Moaning) ---- *'Darkonda': There can be only one supreme leader, and that will be me! Say goodbye, Dark Specter! (Laughs) Let the party begins! (Laughs) *'Dark Specter': And after we destroy-- (Screams) Who dares fire upon me? (Screams) *'Darkonda': That would be me! (Laughs) *'Dark Specter': (Screams) *'Astronema': Dark Specter. What's going on? *'Dark Specter': (Screams) *'Astronema': Dark Specter, destroyed? How could this happen? This is impossible. *'Darkonda': Now to get rid of Astronema and Ecliptor! (Laughs) King Darkonda has a nice ring to it! (Laughs) *'Dark Specter': Darkonda! *'Darkonda': Dark Specter! *'Dark Specter': Traitor! *'Darkonda': No! *'Cassie': What in the world was all that about? *'Alpha 6': Rangers, Dark Specter has been destroyed. *'TJ': If Dark Specter's gone, then who's in charge? *'Crowd': (Murmuring) *'Ecliptor': Dark Specter is no more. Astronema, Princess Evil, is now your supreme leader. *'Andros': That can't be. *'Ecliptor': It is her that we fight, and for her, we will conquer the universe. *'Monsters': (Grumbling) *'Ecliptor': Good will be destroyed, and evil will rule. *'Divatox': Not her again! (Groaning and Crying) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, what is everyone doing? Don't pray to her! You work for me! *'Monster': Hey, what's everyone doing? (Yelps) All bow to Astronema! *'Woman': Don't worry, the Power Rangers will be here, they'll save us. ---- *'Zordon': Karone, you are no longer under Dark Specter's command. Use your powers to stop this madness. Search your heart. *'Ecliptor': Silence! *'Zordon': You are not evil. *'Ecliptor': My queen, are you alright? ---- *'Astronema': Move in. Let's take Earth once and for all. ---- *'Man': We're desperate. We gonna do something. *'Woman': Look. We've been talking and talking over and over. What are we going to do? Where are the Power Rangers? *'Guy': Yeah. If their here. Why don't they come help us? *'Woman': Maybe, they left us. *'All': (Gasps) *'Guy': Yeah. Maybe she's right. Maybe, they have left us. *'Bulk': Wait a minute. Listen, everyone. The rangers are never let us down before. We have to believe they're be here. ---- *'Ashley': Everyone's counting us. What are we going to do? *'Cassie': Zhane? Zane, are you okay? *'Zhane': I survived. *'T.J.': Not good. And the rebels? *'Zhane': They surrendered. *'Cassie': We're on our own. Anyone who could help us has been destroyed or captured. ---- *'Carlos': Maybe, we could find a way to--? *'T.J.': We can't risk their lives. There's gotta be another way. *'Andros': There is. If I can get through into the dark fortress. I still think I could through to my sister. ---- *'Zhane': You have to face it. There is no Korone. ---- *'Ashley': Listen, we still have some time. We're not beaten yet. Right? *'Carlos': That's right. So, let's get to work. *'Cassie': Okay. ---- *'Astromina': Power Rangers, you're cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet. I'll ask one last time. Where are the rangers? *'Ecliptor': Apparently, there going to keep hidden from you. *'Astromina': As you wish. Let the destruction of Earth... *'Bulk': Wait! *'Crowd': Huh? What? ---- *'TJ': Incredible. ---- *'Ashley': I can't believe this. *'Astromina': Fine, then. Destroy them all. *'Carlos': Hold it right there! *'TJ': We are the Power Rangers. *'Bulk': Them? ---- *'Silver Space Ranger': You've gone too far, Astromina! *'Monsters': Alright, rangers. Come here. *'Silver Space Ranger': Are you ready, guys? *'All': Ready! Let's do it! ---- *'Bulk': Come on. Let's get in there! Who's with me? *'All': Yeah! ---- *'Red Space Ranger': Zordon? *'Zordon': Yes, Andros. It's me. *'Red Space Ranger': Zordon. I can't believe it. I was beginning to think I was going to see you again. *'Zordon': Andros, listen to me, there is not much time. The forces of evil have already captured most of the universe. Soon, they will capture the Earth. *'Red Space Ranger': Yes, I know. *'Zordon': You could stop them from happening? *'Red Space Ranger': How? Tell me! ---- *'Red Space Ranger': But, Zordon, what's going happening to you? ---- *'Red Space Ranger': We'll keep on fighting. There's got to be another way? ---- *'Red Space Ranger': Goodbye again, old friend. ---- *'Andros': Karone? *'Karone': Andros? ---- *'TJ': That should be the last of it. *'Cassie': Yep. ---- *'Carlos': Well thank you, but I think maybe we're a little bit homesick. ---- *'Ashley': I never thought I'd have to say goodbye. *'Andros': I know. *'Ashley': Are you sure you don't want to come with us? *'Andros': KO-35 is my home. *'Carlos': Take care, man. *'TJ': Yeah. *'Cassie': Thank you for everything you guys. *'Cassie': You gonna be okay? *'Ashley': I miss him so much. *'Andros': DECA, set course for Earth. *'Ashley': Andros! My home is with you guys. *'Zhane': Hey, the Megazord's in the shop. How about a ride to Earth? *'Karone': Hey! *'TJ': Alpha, let's go home. *'Alpha 6': You got it, Rangers! *(Astro Megaship is flying away and headed to Earth) Notes * This episode was originally meant to be three parts long, which meant that some scenes had to be removed. *This is the first time that a funeral is shown on Power Rangers: Revisited, and also the first time that a eulogy is given as well. * Originally all villains, except Astronema, were supposed to be destroyed. * Final appearance of the Phantom Ranger and Queen Pterania. * Even though the Zeo Rangers, Dylan, and Ninjor still retain their powers, they were nowhere to be seen nor are they mentioned. * Part 1 marked the final appearance of the Mega Winger. Errors * Psycho Red and Psycho Blue's monster forms could be seen among the attacking armies. * Two-Headed Parrot, Fearog and Termitus could be seen as part of both Machine Empire's and Rita and Zedd's separate armies. Did they somehow find a way to clone themselves? * Psycho Blue's monster form could be seen as part of both Rita and Zedd's and Divatox's separate armies. Did they somehow find a way to clone themselves? * The Craterite Conglomerate was somehow among Rita and Zedd's army. * The Rangers morphed wearing their Megaship uniforms. but were in civillian clothing upon demorphing. * The Astro Megaship suddenly vanished from the episode following Zhane's departure from it, not reappearing until the penultimate scene on KO-35. * Dark Specter was telling Astromena his plan when he was attacked by Darkonda, however she was then shown having to re-enter the room to see what was happening. * Andros flew away to board the Dark Fortress in the evening, but seemingly didn't arrive until the following morning. * Andros's Astro Blaster was far smaller than normal (clearly a use of the toy rather than the prop) in some scenes on the Dark Fortress. * Upon seeing the Dark Fortress land, Cassie assumed Astronema had won despite having just witnessed her entire army turn to sand. * When the Rangers, sans Andros, publicly morphed atop a building in response to Angel Grove's Spartacus-esque "I'm a Ranger" rally, Zhane appeared to morph using an Astro Morpher instead of his Digimorpher. Category:Episode Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Revisited